nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Baba (Zelda)
Babas is a term used to refer to a group of carnivorous plant-like monsters in the Zelda series. Members of the Baba family first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and have been a mainstay of the series ever since, mostly in 3D Zelda games. They are usually pretty weak enemies that serves as the main enemies featured in the forest themed earlly dungeons. Some are even early Bosses. Deku Baba The Deku Baba is the most common type of Baba and the first introduced in the series. They are the basic template for the other types of Babas. They are locked up in one spot and mainly attacks by trying to bite Link or lunging forward. They usually leaves Deku Sticks, Deku Nuts or Deku Seeds behind, which can be used in various ways by Link. Bio Deku Baba The Bio Deku Baba is a type of Baba that is very similar to the Deku Baba in appearance. The main difference between the Bio Deku Babas and the other Babas is its ability to live under water. The base of the Bio Deku Baba is actually a Lily Pad-like structure that allows them to foalt near the surface. If their stem is severed, they can actually continue to live as a head and will start chasing Link by turning their stem into legs. Boko Baba The Boko Baba is a type of Baba living on the islands scattered across the Great Sea. Unlike regular Babas, they have a bud that they use to hide into. They can use that to do surprise attacks. They are also able to swallow Link in their huge heads to cause more damages. After defeat, the Boko Baba can sometime leave their bud behind. Link can jump in one to be propulsed into the air and use his Deku Leaf to then glide for a while. Baba Serpent The Baba Serpent is a type of Deku Baba with the ability to survive once its stem has been severed. They will then slither on the ground like a snake in search of a prey hence their name. In this state they can attach to Link and cause repeated damage by bitting him until he shake them off by performing a Spin Attack. If they are still attached to their stem, they will behave like a regular Deku Baba. Big Baba The Big Baba is a type of gigantic Babas that are composed of a large head attached on a thorny stem usually used to capture prey and a big bud with a maw-like entrance that serves as its actual head. The big head will try to crush Link with its size or bite him. Once the big head is defeated, Link must throw a Bomb to finish the bud off. Quadro Baba The Quadro Baba is a type of Baba that can open its head in four two directions. The outer layer of its head is made to resist sword slashs so Link must way for it to open its head in a certain way to strike accordingly. The Quadro Baba also seems to be interested in Bombs, which can be used to get rid of it quickly. Kalle Demos Kalle Demos is a gigantic Baba that serves as the boss of the Forbidden Woods in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It is composed of a small Deku Baba-like head located inside a gigantic flower-like structure that can uses its roots as whips and attach itself to the ceiling by using Dexivines. The weak spot of Kalle Demos is its head, which can be exposed after severing all the Dexivines with the Boomerang. Diababa Diababa is a gigantic mutated three headed Deku Baba that serves as the boss of the Forest Temple in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Diababa was corrupted by the power of the Fused Shadow into becoming this heavily mutated monster. Diababa can uses its three heads to shoot poison or bite Link. Link must uses his Gale Boomerang on some bomblings to throw them on Diababa's heads annd damage the plant. Category:Babas Category:The Legend of Zelda species